clockworkrpgfandomcom-20200224-history
Beatrice Medelwood
Beatrice Medelwood, a member of the Black Lotus, is the young CEO of Medelwood Industries. She is ruthless, cunning, and always in it to win it. She currently is affiliated with the Black Lotus, but is working to become a part of the Hand of Grace. Background Beatrice Medelwood was born as the youngest of three and the only daughter to well-respected business man Frederick Medelwood and his darling wife Eleanor. After the (questionable) deaths of their two eldest children, the eleven year old twins Edward and Edmund, Fredrick Medelwood promptly packed up the ten year old Beatrice to boarding school. Beatrice was enrolled in Everblue Ladies College, located in the aquatic city of New Telrane. Here she went to school for eleven years to complete her education in both Academia and Society. During her time here, the young cat befriended many movers and shakers, including becoming initiated into the Black Lotus, providing them with funds, and intel from her blossoming spy network. When she graduated, she was greeted with the terrible news: Her parents were involved in a terrible airship-wreck on the surface! When rescuers came to their aid, dear Mrs Medelwood was proclaimed DOA. Frederick, however, was bed-ridden for the rest of his life. Deemed unfit to rule the Medelwood estate alone, Beatrice then became co-owner of Medelwood Industries, running things from her mansion in New Telrane. Under her reign, productivity doubled and the well-respected company became a large, roaring industrial empire. After six long years, Frederick Medelwood passed away peacefully in his sleep. With the magnate dead and buried, Beatrice packed up her things to return once again to her childhood home, New Tottenham. But when she arrives, she finds that not only has she inherited an empire, but also the legacy of her father on the Hand of Grace. To her knowledge, she is the rightful successor to her fathers Chair, VIII. Ignorant (for now) of the Guild’s workings, Beatrice is under the impression that since she was his heir in terms of wealth, she is the heir to his hidden underbelly persona. Such a position would be wonderful to Beatrice. Why, the Lotus would adore a double agent! Right? Perhaps not. Even unknowing of her allegiance to the Black Lotus, it seems that the Hand does not trust the apparent heir to Frederick Medelwood. The young, ambitious woman is determined to gain their trust, through any means possible. But first, she needs to get her feet in this strange, floating city. A lot has changed in eighteen years… Personality he is nothing if not subtle. It is nigh impossible to tell where her true alliances lie, and will stab you in the back as easily as pour you a glass of wine. However, she is loyal to the Black Lotus, but that is out of respect, rather than fear. Appearances to her are everything. You must look like what you want to be. So all in all, she's pretty fussy about her looks. Beatrice does not share. What's hers is hers, and anyone who says otherwise will not be saying things for long, if you catch my drift. However, when she is bored with something, it is quickly discarded. She also changes her personality a little depending on the company. She can seem witty, quiet, innocent and even ignorant if it suits her. However, underneath she is ruthless, arrogant, and cunning to the bone. Despite this, she is surprisingly kind to animals, and mutants deemed "useless" by some. Most of her "workers" (*cough* spies *cough*) are Hertasi, and she keeps a retinue of Felids, Canids, a fluff gryphon with her at home. Her menagerie is said to be first class.. Involvement Relationships Additional Information -- She hates lemons. Never, under any circumstances, give her a lemony gift. Lemonade, lemon tarts... stay away, lest you wish for the wrath of Ms Medelwood. --She is actually quite shy regarding her sexuality, but will never show it. Despite her age, she has never been kissed. --She LOVES little furry creatures, including Hertasi. --If there is a secret, Beatrice will try and find it out. Not just to use against you, but also because she is curious and spiteful by nature. --Beatrice is also quite good at altering her appearance, as she does so using magic. Nothing to major, just enough to become un-recognizable (and grow skin over her Lotus tattoo). She used to do this to others as well, as a trick, but she has largely out grown such childish actions. --Beatrice is also very loyal to the Black Lotus, and it will take alot for her to betray them.